Binding Dissolution
by Death's Tender Lover
Summary: Set during the episode His Butler, Dissolution Ciel and his demon share a night of passion before the dissolution of their bond the next morning.


**Disclaimer:** _Black Butler_ and all of its characters belong to its respective owners. I own no rights to _Black Butler_ or its characters.

 **Author's Notes:** Some dialogue is directly from the anime. All credit goes to the respective writer(s).

Any and all reviews are welcomed and appreciated.

* * *

"Forget everything and have pleasant dreams," the butler murmured as he gazed at Ciel from behind the silver candelabra with an affectionate indifference that stole Ciel's breath away. _This feels like goodbye._

"Wait," Ciel spoke in panic as Sebastian turned to leave.

"Yes, my lord?" Sebastian asked as he studied the child whose soul and thirst for revenge he had been seasoning for three years. Damn that foolish inspector and the poison he had seeped into his young master's head. If Lau's sword hadn't finished Abberline, he would have done it himself. What gave that human the right to make Ciel question and consider going back on his word? With his dying breath Abberline had sworn to Ciel that he had a future to which Ciel had vehemently denied. In fact, the boy did have a future, to obtain his revenge and then be devoured by Sebastian body and soul. That soul was his by right damn it, but if this child gave up on his revenge then the starving demon would never be able to claim that ravishing and delectable soul as his own.

"What makes my soul so valuable? Why does every supernatural creature desire it so badly?" Ciel demands.

Sebastian's eyes widened in surprise at the inquiry, wondering what sort of game the earl was playing at. _Surely he knows…_

Sebastian made his way towards the boy, mistrust and something else evident in his gaze. Ciel's breathing increased at the darkness in the demon's mahogany eyes, yet his eyes and posture remained firm and determined. Sapphire and amethyst and mahogany glared as if the two beings were trying to stare down the other, determined to find any trace of deception in the depths of either's soul. Finally breaking the silence, the demon spoke in a growling purr that sent electricity dancing up the young earl's spine.

"I have lived longer than any human being on this planet. I have seen the rise of vast empires and was personally responsible for the fall of several. I fell with the Morning Star and reveled in the fires of his kingdom. Mothers have sacrificed the souls of their children in my name before I was reborn Sebastian Michaelis. I have taken thousands of souls from emperors to drunkards and none of them, _not a single one,_ holds even an iota of the dark purity and richness that makes up your divine soul," Ciel's blood pounded in awed wonderment at the lustful reverence shining in Sebastian's oscillating ruby gaze. "I slumbered in the dark for centuries, until your plea ricocheted through my being. From that moment my very being belonged to you, as you belonged to me."

Ciel trembled as his butler's words began to sink in. Belonged. _As in the past._ The implication crashed through his psyche and tears, _tears,_ flowed from the broken child's eyes in a torrent river. The butler froze in disbelief at the tears flowing from the boy in front of him. What had intrigued the demon three years ago beside the intoxicating scent of the already tainted soul was the fact that despite the humiliation and utter brutality this small human had been subjugated to, _the child hadn't cried a single tear._

Anger and confusion coursed through Ciel as he continued to sob. Why did he feel this way? Why was it that he suddenly wanted to live, but the thought of denying Sebastian his soul revolted him? The feeling of separation suddenly coursed through his veins. Panicked and nearly hysterical, the young earl suddenly pulled the demon on top of him, burying his nose in Sebastian's neck in both need and shame as harsh, ugly sobs continued to flow involuntarily from his mouth.

For the first time Sebastian was at a lost. The demon had no idea what had sent the young earl into hysterics. Doing his best to deal with the situation at hand, he cradled and rocked the boy in what he hoped was a soothing manner.

"Young master, please you must calm down," he cooed as Ciel's breath stuttered between heaving sobs. He clung to the demon with frosty white knuckles as if Sebastian was going to be ripped out of his embrace at any moment if he let go. _Let go. Forget._ No. No, he would not let go and he would not let Sebastian let go. Determination shown in his gaze, contract sealed eye glowing a bright magenta as he began nuzzling up Sebastian's long elegant neck, past a high alabaster cheek, until he met the eyes of his greatest protector and predator.

The demon's eyes caressed the cherubic face that he had tied himself to before his gaze had even feasted upon those alluring sapphire eyes. Having Ciel so close, the scent of his master's corrupted yet sweet _so very, very sweet_ soul proved too much to take. With a ferocious and lustful snarl that shook the walls of the hotel around them the demon claimed the boy's mouth in a desperate kiss.

Ciel's muffled moan sounded like a scream, but for the first time in the child's short life it wasn't one of pain. Lips moved in tandem; it didn't feel like a duel, but rather a surrender as Ciel opened his mouth to Sebastian's tenacious tongue. _Apple flavored, no wonder Eve relished the taste._ Ciel thought as Sebastian's serpentine tongue caressed and twined with his in a possessive hold. Black painted claws caressed Ciel's milky thighs before skimming over the tiny and flawless chassis that was his master's body. In an unexpectedly gentle manner the demon caressed the white night shirt off and over his young master's head, tongue reluctantly relinquishing the smaller one as lips slowly slid down Ciel's pale neck. Ciel gasped and clawed at Sebastian's tailcoat, trying to get the garment off, desiring Sebastian to be closer. The demon reluctantly ripped his lips off the beautiful neck they had been attached to. Moaning as if the separation was physically painful the demon hastily stripped and flung tailcoat, trousers, dress shirt, shoes, and socks behind him before quickly attaching his lips back to Ciel's as if taking a deep breath after being submerged in the dark ocean to the point of drowning. Ciel thrusted and coiled his legs and arms around Sebastian, trying to anchor himself against the unfamiliar urges and pleasures wracking through his being. At the feel of Ciel's arousal against his own Sebastian gently disconnected his lips from his master to better gaze at the one he was about to mark carnally.

Ciel's usually coiffed navy hair stuck up in angles on the downy pillows, furious azure eyes glassy with pools of both shed and unshed tears glared with defiance and fear, porcelain chest and body rose and fell with the young lord's pants, pale pink nipples perked from Sebastian's ministrations. Sebastian stared in fascinated and rapturous wonder at the small rosy cock weeping with salty essence.

"What?" Ciel demanded with a tone of uncertainty, clearly uncomfortable under Sebastian's rapt gaze.

"Nothing my lord, I'm simply admiring you. Your body is quite flawless," Sebastian stated as Ciel squirmed and blushed under the demon's praise. Leaning down, Sebastian traced the scarlet brand on Ciel's ribs with his tongue tenderly; this mark bonded him and his master almost as much as the seal burning with passion on the hand that caressed one of Ciel's regal cheekbones. For without this mark he may never had met this stunning creature with the brightest soul tainted by darkness that he had ever encountered. Ciel squirmed and sighed as his butler nipped at the brand that marked Ciel as reborn from the innocent and naïve child that he was. It was as if the demon was trying to erase the horrible memories associated with the mark with the knowledge that Ciel and his soul were the possession of a demon and not that of a deranged angel and a corrupted murderess for a queen.

Sebastian made his way down Ciel's ribs and upper thighs to the small erection glittering with pre-ejaculation. Crimson eyes burned into Ciel's as the demon reverently took the young earl's cock into his mouth. Ciel collapsed onto the bed, thrusting into the hot and wet cavern, screams falling from his lips. Sebastian growled at the sinful noises that fell from his master's mouth like benedictions.

"Oh, Sebastian. Please, please don't stop," Ciel whined pathetically as he continued to thrust his tortured prick into Sebastian's devilishly talented mouth. Sensing that Ciel was nearing his peak Sebastian quickly released Ciel's cock and replaced his mouth with his cupped palm, clamping around the head of Ciel's cock as pearly white semen erupted from it.

"Sebastian!" Ciel howled as the demon continued to gather Ciel's semen in the palm of his hand.

"Shh. You don't want anyone to come and see you this way, now do you master?" Sebastian responded with a smirk only a demon could have as he spread Ciel's semen between both hands, one wrapping around the boy's spent cock as two fingers slid smoothly into the boy's pale pink entrance.

Ciel let out a gasp, frame shivering at the familiar yet foreign feeling. Noticing the boy's trembling frame Sebastian gently curved his body over Ciel's, raining soothing kisses all over the boy's face, tasting the shamed pleasure written with tears flowing from those sapphire and lavender spinel gems. Two fingers became three then four before neither child nor demon could take it any longer.

Sebastian's rosy cock kissed Ciel's eager entrance. Hesitation shone in Sebastian's red eyes for the first time in the demon's existence. Ciel's cloudy yet hungry gaze met the demon's in both fear and contempt, daring with his eyes for the devil to continue.

"Are you sure my young master? Remember, once something is lost it can never be returned." Sebastian said in a serious tone that was quite unlike the mocking butler.

In response Ciel dragged the handsome fiend to his eager lips as he took the demon's cock deep inside. Desperation warred with the desire to stay as connected as two beings could possibly be. Both were past the point of desire and lust, this was _need._ Sebastian led the dance, body gliding smoothly over its prey. For someone who was so awkward on his feet, Ciel was quite a natural at love making. And that is exactly what it was, a last gift for both. Ciel gripped Sebastian tightly as their pace remained slow with sheer will from both to make this union last as long as it could.

Sebastian murmured in Latin and languages long forgotten or unfamiliar to mankind, interspersed with lines of French that made Ciel tremble in ecstasy.

"Mon bien-aimé. _My beloved._ Mon petit. _My little one._ Mon petit seigneur corrompu et pur. _My corrupted, pure little lord._ "

Their pace sped up and the demon found himself losing control as his wet, inky black essence spilled out, searching and wrapping around the boy like a monstrous tongue. Both boy and beast shrieked and roared in ecstasy. Remembering itself, the demon promptly covered its contracted prey's eyes so as not to expose its true and vile nature to the fragile human as both spent, black and white, sin and purity, spilling inside and between both.

...

Ciel blinked his eyes open, brain sluggish and fuzzy after the night before. If not for his aching body, he would have assumed last night was simply some sort of erotic nightmare. Ciel was startled to wake up by himself. For three years, Sebastian had woken him up. As the young earl wandered into the bathroom calling Sebastian's name a sense of disjointedness slowly burnt its way through Ciel's veins. The black butler was nowhere to be found.


End file.
